Wellbore servicing equipment failures may occur during performance of a wellbore servicing operation. Such equipment failures may result in a variety of problems including, among other things, causing inconvenient time delays in performing the wellbore servicing operation, unexpected and/or undesirable timing and expense of equipment repairs, and/or damage to the wellbore and the associated subterranean formation being treated in the wellbore servicing operation. Further, since the wellbore servicing equipment may fail while being used for a wellbore servicing operation, it is not uncommon to mobilize more equipment than needed for the treatment to ensure sufficient equipment is available if there are any wellbore servicing equipment failures during the treatment. In some cases, all mobilized pumping equipment may be used at relatively lower loads, but if some pumping equipment fails, the loads on at least some of the remaining pumping equipment may be increased. In other cases, some of the pumping equipment may be left offline until needed due to a failure of other pumping equipment. While mobilizing additional wellbore servicing equipment to a particular wellbore servicing operation may provide relief when some equipment fails, current systems and methods of selecting equipment may lead to provisioning too little or too much equipment for a wellbore servicing operation. Providing too much or too little for a wellbore servicing operation may result in increased cost of the wellbore servicing operation and/or a misappropriation of equipment such that the additional equipment is not well utilized. Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods that provide for better selection of wellbore servicing equipment for use in wellbore servicing operations.